The car of an elevator is usually suspended by means of roping or belting e.g. on a counterweight via a pulley assembly fixed to the roof of the elevator. Elongation of the roping or belting in a loading situation of the car of the elevator depends in this case on how far the car of the elevator is from the suspension pulleys. Elongation of the roping or belting in a loading situation is generally at its greatest when the distance of the car of the elevator from the suspension pulleys is at its greatest.